


Satellite

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Stars.</p>
<p>Steve gets another tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“You got another tattoo?”

“Yes, Danno. I got another tattoo,” Steve said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

“What did you get this time? Your entire arm?”

“A sleeve?” Steve asked. “And no.”

“A sleeve what?” Danny asked, with a slightly confused look.

“The whole arm, it’s called a sleeve.” 

“Right, anyway, what is it?”

Steve rolled up his left trouser leg and slowly peeled away the dressing and revealed his latest tattoo.

“Stars?” Danny said, as he looked at the five stars on Steve’s leg. “You don’t seem the star type.”

Steve gave a small shrug. “I didn’t think I was, but Gracie said stars are like family: you can’t always see them, but you know they’re always there.”

Danny smiled. “She’s a smart one that girl,” and looked over at Steve. “So, five?”

Steve nodded. “One each for my Mom, Dad and Mary,” he said and pointed to three blue shaped stars.

“The pink one is for Gracie and the yellow,” he said and tilted his head and smiled. “Is for you.”

“Your ohana.” Danny said, more a statement than question.

Steve nodded and smiled. “My ohana.”


End file.
